Adventure Comics Vol 1 44
Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Billy Winnslow * Rennie McCavoy Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * Dodds' Roadster * Railroad Hand-Car | Writer2_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler2_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker2_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle2 = Barry O'Neill: "The Return of Fang Gow, Part 2" | Synopsis2 = Fang Gow, the vicious criminal mastermind, has been captured and thrown into jail to await his trial. However, when a guard passes too close to his cell, the fiend grabs him and chokes the life out of him. After a short time, another guard discovers the body, and that the cell door next to it was opened. Soon the news was heard throughout all of Paris that Fang Gow had escaped! As the city panics, Fang Gow spends the time in his secret laboratory, perfecting a chemical mixture that will turn live humans into wax, and another that restores wax humans to life. Days later, Inspector Legrand, while searching for the arch nemesis of France, inspects a ship taking on cargo. Suddenly, a cable snaps, and one of the crates crashes to the dock and breaks open. Inside is a wax statue, that seems to be modeled after a man that's on the police wanted list. Each box apparently has a wax figure in it, and all of them are being shipped to the United States. Fang Gow, wearing a disguise, greets Legrand and shows him his official-looking permits and documentation for the shipment, in an attempt to send the nosy inspector on his way. But Legrand hasn't been fooled and gets in a taxi, giving the driver instructions to follow Fang Gow's car, while keeping a careful distance. They trail behind as the villain drives outside the city to a hilly region, and finally comes to a stop in front of an old chateau. The taxi lets Legrand out a little ways farther down so as not to arouse suspicion. Peering through the window, the Inspector sees an odd sight! Fang Gow is turning wanted criminals into wax, then sending them away in crates, to hide out overseas until the heat is off. Shocked, Legrand fails to notice the man coming up behind him until he is thumped over the head with a blunt instrument. At the French Police Headquarters, Barry O'Neill is asked to assist with reports of a large influx of illegal entries by criminals into the United States. He decides to meet up with Inspector Legrand at the docks, so he takes the same route. But his friend is nowhere in sight when Barry arrives. Describing his Legrand to one of the dock workers, O'Neil is pointed to a taxi parked across the street, the driver being the same man who took Legrand's fare earlier that day. Barry offers him a good fee if he will take him to the Chateau where Legrand disappeared. An hour later, after telling the cab driver to call the police, Barry is sneaking onto the grand chateau grounds, having to deal with only a single guard as he looks for a way inside. Meanwhile, Fang Gow taunts the Inspector, who is helpless in the giant servant's grasp. He plans on turning Legrand into wax, like the others but with no intention of ever reviving him, saying he'll be able to see and think but not move. Taking out a hypodermic needle, Fang Gow is about to inject Legrand with the formula. But then, a bullet shatters the needle in his hand! Barry appears and frees his friend during the momentary confusion, firing again into the onrushing horde! A lamp is knocked off a table in all the commotion, and soon flames start to engulf the entire room! With the smoke getting worse, Barry and Legrand make their way up the stairs to the roof to escape. Luckily by this time, the police have arrived and upon spotting the two, bring out a safety tarp for them to jump into. While the chateau goes up in flames, Barry and Inspector Legrand get rides back to headquarters, believing they have finally brought an end to Fang Gow and his illegal alien smuggling plot. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** giant henchman ** swarm of henchmen Locations: * * nearby hills ** Grand Chateau Items: * Fang Gow's Wax Dummy Transformation Serum | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler3_1 = Mart Bailey | Inker3_1 = Mart Bailey | StoryTitle3 = Federal Men: "Mr. Fletcher, Smuggler" | Synopsis3 = A man who had cleverly fooled the customs inspectors made his way to a rich woman's home with his special package, a box full of illegal pearls. He was Mr. Fletcher, a professional smuggler who, with his female accomplice Mrs. Clayton, had a gift for outwitting the authority figures he came across. But on that day, the exchange of pearls for cash was observed, by one of Mrs. Clayton's employees. A week later at Federal Men Headquarters in Washington, D.C., a break in the smuggling cases finally gives Steve Carson a lead to follow, when reports of Mrs Clayton's involvement start to circulate. The Federal Man heads out to her residence, where he cuts the distraught woman a break, if she tells him the name of the smuggler, and thus he learns about Fletcher. She says that she is a collector of exotic jewelry, and was approached one day by a gentleman who offered to bring her diamonds and pearls from overseas, charging a much lower price than what she'd have to pay for gems that came through customs. Steve writes down Fletcher's description as Mrs. Clayton relays it. Months pass with no other leads, until Steve receives a call from a customs official informing him that a man matching Fletcher's description was currently at the docks, but, when the authorities searched him, they could find no contraband. So they had no choice but to let him go. Steve secretly follows Fletcher's car to find out his current address, with a plan taking shape in his mind. The next morning, Fletcher is going through his mail when he notices an envelope not addressed to him. Rather than calling back the mail carrier about the mistake, he decides to open it and see if there is anything valuable inside. He opens it up and it is an invitation, to the exclusive reception of the wealthy Mrs. Wythe! This is an opportunity he could never pass up, what with all the upper class citizens gathered in a single place, he could do business with any one of them! On the evening of the reception, Steve Carson watches Fletcher walk through the door, exactly as he had hoped. The young Mrs. Wythe, having been called up by the FBI earlier and let in on the plan, acts on Steve's signal and approaches the smuggler with a smile, asking for a dance. She steers the conversation to focus on her neck jewelry, claiming to have bought it from abroad. When she feigns annoyance at having to pay twice, once for the jewels, and then again to customs, just to be allowed to bring them back to the States. As planned, Fletcher's interest is piqued and he brings Mrs. Wythe back to a private room to tell her about his business. He could bring her all the jewels she asked for at a reduced price. She asks him how he can possibly get them past the custom agents. He shows her by twisting off the top of his cane revealing a hollowed out section, explaining that he hides them within. Carson and a group of Federal officers emerge from behind a curtain, ordering Fletcher to come quietly! The solving of the case would be a big help to customs officials in their ongoing attempts to prevent chiseling. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mr. Fletcher * Mrs. Clayton Other Characters: * Mrs. Adella Wythe Locations: * ** Federal Men Headquarters | Writer4_1 = Joseph Sulman | Penciler4_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker4_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle4 = Socko Strong: "The Two Mr. Rowes" | Synopsis4 = After coming home from their adventures at the Prehistoric Island, and with his shoulder well healed, Jerry Indutch returns to his job as a photographer for the Daily Chronicle newspaper. For his first assignment, he is to get a picture of a young man, Ben Rowe, who was about to inherit 21 million dollars for his 31st birthday! Jerry goes out to the local gym, where his pal Socko Strong works, and where young Ben was supposed to have a boxing lesson, but Socko says he hasn't seen him at all that day. Ben is at home, held prisoner by three thugs, whose boss has disguised himself with wax putty, to resemble Ben Rowe. These punks are occupying the study and talking about their plan to steal the inheritance. The phony would fool the lawyer into thinking that he was the real Ben Rowe, and they would walk out with the money, never to be heard from again. Meanwhile outside, Socko and Jerry are walking up to the front steps, to find out why Ben hadn't been at the gym, and so Jerry can get a picture. One thug answers the door and tells them that Mr. Rowe wasn't seeing anybody today, and rudely slams the door in their faces. Undeterred, Socko and Jerry make for the back entrance to try and see if they can somehow get Rowe's attention. From the basement window they hear a noise like a painful moan. Peering inside, the two partners see the figure of Ben Rowe all tied up and gagged. They pry open the window and cautiously enter the cellar. Upstairs, the false Mr. Rowe is currently speaking with the lawyer of the estate, saying all he had to do was sign some papers, and the money would be his. Off to the side, the two thugs grin, knowing that their boss had been practicing in Rowe's handwriting for weeks in advance. A buzzing sound is heard coming from the basement, so one of them goes off to check it out. Phony Ben takes the time to reassure the lawyer that everything is fine, byt he is interrupted by the sound of gunshots, and before anyone can gather their wits, the thug comes back upstairs with his hands raised, followed by Socko Strong holding a gun, and Jerry and the real Ben Rowe coming up behind! The lawyer is shocked, demanding to know which man was the real heir, to which both "Ben Rowe"s responded. Socko has an idea how to prove to the man which one was which, by whispering something to Jerry, and telling both the Rowes to take a seat and wait. The room gradually starts to get hotter and hotter as the minutes ticked on. Ten minutes, then twenty minutes later, a horrible transformation comes over the face of the counterfeit Mr. Rowe as his nose began melting! Socko explains that he told Jerry to turn up the heat regulator because he had a hunch the the false Rowe was using wax makeup, and wax melts in hot temperatures! Jerry not only gets the picture for the front page column, but an even better story to go along with the inheritance! | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jerry Indutch Antagonists: * Ben Rowe (Fake) ** three thugs Other Characters: * Ben Rowe * Rowe's Lawyer Locations: * | Writer6_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler6_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker6_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle6 = Captain Desmo: "Count Ogreoff's Dangerous Game, Part 2" | Synopsis6 = Captain Desmo and Gabby have crashed their plane on "Skull Island", where the cruel Count Ogreoff has turned them loose in the jungle, so he can hunt them like animals. As they climb a cliff, Gabby slips, and hurtles into the sea, and Gabby only ended up soaking wet, rather than injured. Meanwhile, Count Ogreoff sets off into the jungle with his bow and quiver full of arrows, and a troop of the small creatures called "Mutes", to help him track his quarry. Over baffling trails, the mad Count is led by his almost human bloodhounds, following Desmo and Gabby's scent to the base of a mountain. As the small ape-men ascend the rock face, Desmo and Gabby wait at the top. When the first creature climbs up onto the cliff, Gabby surprises it and pushes it off the edge, with the ape-man screaming all the way down. To stop the rest of the climbers, he loosens a boulder and sends it tumbling down, causing more rocks to fall with it until a miniature avalanche is created. The Mutes are all crushed beneath the rocks, to Count Ogreoff's frustration. Desmo and Gabby continue their escape now that they've bought more time. Several hours elapse, as Gabby and Captain Desmo hike further into the forest. But danger lurks in the branches of the trees, a python strikes, coiling itself around him and hoisting him back up to the canopy. On another branch wait a few of the Mutes, infuriated over the loss of their comrades. They grab Desmo and pile onto him. Under the cover of the nearby bush is the Count, aiming his arrow carefully at the struggling Gabby, he shoots! The arrow hits the snake square in the head, just as Gabby shifte slightly left. The python's grip goes slack just in time, and Gabby doesn't suffocate. Desmo meanwhile throws the little creatures off his back, delivering a few blows here and there to keep them down. Suddenly, the earth shakes as an active volcano belches forth a warning it is about to erupt! In the midst of the shaking, Count Ogreoff appears on a high ledge before them, arrow notched and ready to kill. Nature then plays a hand, as another sharp tremor rips a crevice open beneath the Count's feet, swallowing the madman up. Volcanic ash filled the air, stinging Desmo and Gabby's eyes. A female voice calls out to them from somewhere through the smoke, and they follow it to safety. They find the Count's daughter lying unconscious on the beach near a boat, she must have followed them in hopes of providing a rescue. Desmo carries her on-board as Gabby starts the motor. By the time they are back on the open sea, the mysterious Skull Island has shaken itself apart. Miss Ogreoff awakens in fear, to be calmed by her two rescuers. She says her life had all been like a horrible nightmare, forced to watch as her madman of a father rescued sailors from their sinking ships and then hunted them down for sport! Captain Desmo reassures her that they are all safe now, as a steamship approaches over the horizon. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby Maguire Antagonists: * Count Ogreoff ** his Pygmy Mute warriors Other Characters: * Miss Ogreoff Locations: * ** *** Skull Island | Writer7_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler7_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker7_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle7 = Skip Schuyler: "Search for Captain Wade, Part 1" | Synopsis7 = U.S. Army pilots Skip Schuyler and Bob Drake fly out from Fort Morrison, in search of their comrade Captain Peter Wade, who had crashed somewhere over the Arctic wastes, during an experimental flight. Landing at the airport in the Perry Outpost, the last settlement before entering the heart of the frigid tundra, Skip goes to grab some coffee at the cafe hut while the plane's being checked. The woman who pours him his cup asks if they were the pilots sent to look for Captain Wade. Ever since his disappearance two days ago, she has felt a terrible dread that he was the victim of foul play! Bob walks in just in time, as the hostess begins telling them her theory: :An Eskimo named Igook, who was native to the area, used to come in quite often. He was once a successful hunter and trapper, but after awhile his skill has faltered, due to his trips into town and indulging himself on the white man's liquor. One day as Igook came in, more drunk than usual and very angry, he yelled that the constant arrival of the planes were scaring off the game, and threatened the next aviator who flew north of Perry, into his land, wouldn't come out alive! A week later, Captain Wade had flown into town and sat in the very seat where Skip now sat. He had talked to her for several minutes, and was very kind and charming. But then she saw Igook enter, and he just glared at the pilot for a minute before silently walking back out. The Eskimo's threat had stuck in her mind for all this time. What if he had stowed away inside of Wade's plane and waited for it to be over the northern wastes before he struck the killer blow? Bob Drake was skeptical of the hostess' story, but Skip reminded him that they weren't yet sure of any details themselves. Once the plane had been fully checked by the engineers, Skip and Bob took off, leaving the last sign of human habitation behind. Soon their plane was caught up in a blizzard, with visibility being severely limited by the snow. Skip couldn't risk landing, so they had to ride it out until the storm lessened. Fortunately, the blizzard didn't last long, and the sky has cleared enough for Bob to make out a good landing area over a frozen lake. The land around them was barren, and there seemed to be little hope of finding Captain Wade in the vast, icy region. But then Skip noticed something in the distance, a lump in the snow, like an igloo. He thought it strange since Eskimos usually built their igloos in groups. He and Bob started ahead, intending to check it out, but as Skip jumped off the small ridge they were standing on, he suddenly fell through the ice into the cold Arctic water! | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bob Drake Antagonists: * Igook Other Characters: * Captain Peter Wade * Cafe Hostess Locations: * Fort Morrison * ** Perry Outpost Vehicles: * U.S. Army Search & Rescue Airplane | Writer8_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler8_1 = Bob Kane | Inker8_1 = Bob Kane | StoryTitle8 = Rusty and His Pals: "The Menace of Chen Fu, Part 4" | Synopsis8 = Rusty and Steve have reunited inside the dark, large, rambling house of Chen Fu, when they suddenly hear the shuffle of several feet rushing in their direction! They run through many winding passages as they flee from Chen Fu's guards, until they arrive at a door, behind which is a smokey room filled with beds, and men who have given in to the opium they inhale. Right behind are heard voices, so Steve and Rusty quickly hide beneath the beds before they are seen. Luckily for them, the room's inhabitants are too lost in their drug to be of any help to the guards, who leave in frustration and try another passage. After some time, when the coast seems clear, Steve and Rusty crawl out from their hiding places and look for another exit. What they find is a trapdoor, and it leads down to a dock where a small boat carrying only two men sits waiting, probably used by Chen Fu to transport the opium narcotics. Steve figures he can put it to better use, and surprises the guards with blows to the head. Helping Rusty inside, he starts up the engine and takes off across the water, just as the other smugglers arrive on the scene! They quickly get on board a second boat and begin to pursue the two escapees. The pursuit continues to Liverpool's harbor, where Rusty spots an ocean liner, about to block their path as it docks. Steve puts on the gas and aims at the diminishing space between the giant liner and the dock! If his crazy plan fails, they'll both be crushed, but there could be just enough room left in the vanishing space to admit a quick, tight, passage for their vessel. The smugglers on the other boat aren't quite so lucky, as Rusty and Steve hear a sickening crunch of flesh and wood, as the liner scrapes the dock. Still, Steve knows that Chen Fu will soon seek retribution. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * Steve Carter Antagonists: * Chen Fu ** his many minions Locations: * , Vehicles: * two motorboats | Writer9_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler9_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker9_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle9 = Anchors Aweigh: "Alcatraz Al" | Synopsis9 = Alcatraz Al, and his gambling ship, the Queen of Hearts, located outside the three mile limit, operate without fear of state or federal law. However, a bloody war among the gamblers has brought together representatives of the Coast Guard and Navy, including Lieutenant Commander Don Kerry and Red Murphy, determined to put an end to the activity. A plan had been devised to bring Alcatraz Al and his murderous gang within Justice's reach. That night, wearing plain clothes, Don, Red, and selected men from the Coast Guard rent a high-powered motor boat, and ride out from the pier. They pass near by the Queen of Hearts and switch on the boat's lights, making it appear as if they have just left from that ship, and continue on to another gambling boat, also outside the limit. It was the Lady Luck, run by Alcatraz Al's rival, Beef Murdock and his gangsters. When they see the small boat heading towards them, their first thought is that it was just some hopeful gamblers wanting to try their luck. But as it pulls close, the Navy men put their plan into action: one Coast Guardsman tosses a grenade onto the ship's deck. George, the other Coastie, follows up by firing a machine gun at Beef and his gang, causing them to scatter. Don steers the boat away, while shouting into a loudspeaker that this was just a sample of what they'll get, if they don't move on. Al means business! The effect is just what the government men had hoped: Beef Murdock believes his mortal enemy has hired a hit squad to attack his operation. Changing clothes in the boat, Don's men reach shore and assume a new role as "Playboys". They feign drunkenness, hooting and hollering, as they board one of Al's taxi-boats. While they speed on to Al's Queen of Hearts, another boat is approaching with its lights out. Alcatraz Al grins as the newest batch of gambling chumps are led aboard. One of Al's crew rushes up shouting that Beef Murdock and his mob have climbed aboard on the port side, carrying guns! Al orders his own men be rallied up and ready to make sure his arch nemesis never leaves the Queen of Hearts alive. Very shortly, the gunfight breaks out and blood starts to run. Don secretly waves a signal off to the horizon with his handkerchief, where an observant watcher catches the flutter of white. When Kerry turns, he is confronted by Beef Murdock himself, who recognizes Don as the man who bombed his boat! As Murdock fires his gun, Don drops to the floor and fires at the same time, hitting and killing the gangster, as the other bullet flies harmlessly over his head. Alcatraz Al, meanwhile, is apprehended by the Coast Guardsmen on the team. Al argues that they had no authority past the three mile limit, but Red Murphy grins and shows him the view off the side, where the light buoys can be seen behind the ship, marking the end of the limit. How did they do it? When Don waved the white cloth, he was signaling the captain of a submarine, which had slowly pulled the Queen of Hearts by her anchor chain, until the ship was in legal waters. With the commotion caused by Don and the others through their fooling the two gamblers, Al hadn't noticed the movement until it was too late. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Red Murphy Antagonists: * Alcatraz Al ** his crew * Beef Murdock ** his crew Other Characters: * Submarine Captain * Mike, U.S.C.G. * George, U.S.C.G. Vehicles: * Queen of Hearts, gambling ship * Lady Luck, gambling ship * Motor Launches and Taxi Boats * U.S. Submarine | Writer10_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler10_1 = Ogden Whitney | Inker10_1 = Ogden Whitney | StoryTitle10 = Cotton Carver: "The Magnetic Peril" | Synopsis10 = Cotton Carver aids King Marl in overcoming a rebellion, by the traitorous Jagar, by bombing the city in a small bomber. He returns to the large flying battleship carrying the King, and Deela, the Queen to the Air Pirates of Burlunda. The pilot of the ship is having trouble with the motor, it is increasing speed on its own, and can not be stopped. The pilot warns Deela, who quickly figures that the magnetic poles have been tampered with. These are what generate the magnetic current over the land, that the pirates use to keep their ships aloft. At this rate, they would keep flying out of control in the direction of Thula, the land where the magnets were set. And with no opposing emitter to generate a counterforce, their ship would be crushed! Cotton thinks for a moment, taking everything in, and then volunteers to fly out ahead, in a speedy flyer, towards Thula, where he can try and fix whatever is wrong with the magnets, before the ship crashes. But as these preparations are being made, one of Jagar's soldiers, a stowaway, head-konks the pilot into unconsciousness. Over over by the landing bay area, unaware of the danger, Deela meets Cotton and hands him a sword, one which is said to be magic. She explains its secret, that encased inside the tiny ridge of the blade was a small drop of mercury. When the blade is held up to strike, the mercury rushes into the hilt making it seem lighter, then when it is brought downward, it slips in to the blade's tip, making the blow harder and nearly unblockable! Cotton accepts the gift, and is about to take off in the fast-flyer, when the rebel soldiers make their move, striking Cotton over the head as Deela screams. They bind him onto the flyer and set the controls to send him speeding to his doom, in the mountains of Thula! Marl and Deela are thrown into the battleship's brig, to await their punishment at the hands of Jagar. Cotton comes around as he feels the wind sweeping across his body. He then realizes his predicament, tied down to the speeding craft as it followed its course to Thula, likely to crash to the ground below. But with some doing, he is able to lift his legs and loosen the leather straps around his ankles! By continuing to squirm, he manages to get his hands free as well and quickly turns to the controls, guiding the craft back on its course to the magnetic poles. The icy wind bites at him as he flies ever-further into the Thula mountains. He finally succumbs to the cold air, slipping into unconsciousness. The plane crashes into some snow-covered peaks, where a strange man on skis is hiking. This is Sokar, son of King Wald, who has been killed by Jagar, in order to usurp the throne of Thula. He brings Cotton around, and after learning that they share a common struggle, offers to take him through a secret passage, that only he and his late father knew about. It would lead them straight to the throne room, where Cotton planned to slay Jagar and release the magnetic pull to save the fleet. The journey takes only several minutes. Cotton makes a bold dash once he reaches the throne where the ruthless traitor sits, and easily fights off the guards with his new sword. Then he and Sokar drag Jagar into a secret passage behind the throne, where they force him to lead them to the controls for the magnetic force. The room is guarded, but Sokar and Cotton make short work of the guards. Temporarily forgotten, Jagar runs toward a lever that will release a toxic gas into the air, but he is felled by a knife thrown by Sokar. The fleet can now be seen, through a big, glass window, and Cotton works fast to reach the lever that operates the current. He makes it just in time! The rebels from the ship are met by Sokar's soldiers, and taken away. Deela runs into Cotton's embrace and the two share a kiss. Soon another treaty is made, between Marlanda and Thula, for new construction of a safer magnetic flying system, with a new control room in Marl's own kingdom. Deela decides that after this, they should all take a trip to her home in Barlunda, where she wants to show her new love, Cotton, all of her land's wonders. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sokar, son of King Wald Antagonists: * Jagar * Rollo * Farbus Other Characters: * Pirate Queen Deela * King Marl Locations: * ** Marlanda ** Thula Vehicles: * Magnetic Flying Battleships * Magnetic Flying Speedcraft | Notes = * Sandman ** "The Sandman Meets the Face" is reprinted in the ** On the cover, Sandman's business suit has changed from orange to green. ** First recorded bullet wound for the Sandman. * In this issue's Captain Desmo episode, the entire tribe of small, apish "Mute" people perishes, when their island home volcanically destroys itself. * First recorded blunt instrument head trauma for Cotton Carver. * First issue for Mart Bailey art on Federal Men, replacing Wayne Boring * Also appearing in this issue of Adventure Comics were: ** Butch the Pup by Fred Schwab ** "Mystery in London" (text story) by Gardner Fox | Trivia = * Bert Christman signs his Sandman story as "Larry Dean" in this issue. | Recommended = | Links = * Adventure Comics #44 Review }}